User blog:DCFreak22/Miss Martian's Grey Area - Justice League Oblivious?
Ok, so as soon as "Depths" aired, I rewatched "Alienated". And I've been doing a lot of thinking about Superboy's conversation with Miss M in "Depths". He states that he hasn't told the Justice League about her penchant for comatizing her enemies in order to glean information. And, sure, fine -- he's hoping she loves him enough to stop doing bad things (insert eye roll here - he's definitely showing his chronological age opposed to biological with this one). Naive, but I believe the character choice. What I don't believe? That the entire League is unaware. Martian Manhunter and Batman were right there in "Alienated" when Miss M turned that Krolotaean's brain to mush. So there's only three possibilities here: 1. Batman and Martian Manhunter are aware. And neither gives a flying &*$%. This seems completely out of character. Especially for Batman. I mean, unbelievably out of character. If this Batman is okay with catonizing his enemies... then I have no idea who he is. And I can't imagine this version of Martian Manhunter jiving with his neice's methods either. So for me, this possibility really isn't much of one. Because it would change these characters (especially Batman) on such a fundamental level. 2. Batman and Martian Manhunter are oblivious -- because Miss M is keeping them that way. Of all the possibilities, I like this one the most. It's dark and twisty and totally messed up. But, what if Batman and Manhunter didn't say anything because Miss M screwed with their minds as well, knowing they wouldn't let her just catonize a sentient being, enemy or not. To be honest, this really wouldn't even be that out of character for her. We already know she tried to tamper with Conner's mind and had no problem brain blasting her friends back in Season 1. I could see her convincing herself it's the "right" move -- she's not "really" hurting anybody. Who cares if we cross lines so long as we win in the end? This would lead up to such an awesome confrontation. Between M'gann and the Team, M'gann and the League, and especially M'gann and Conner. I really hope this is where Greg and Brandon are taking this storyline, because I would be so hyped to see that play out. 3. Batman and Martian Manhunter simply missed Miss M ripping info from the Krolotaean and catonizing him. This to me screams sloppy writing. Which is not something Greg or Brandon are known for. In fact, why have Martian Manhunter and Batman in the room at all if they were just going to not notice Miss M's brain mush move? What, was Batman too busy fantasizing about Catwoman or Talia? And Martian Manhunter just happened to zone out? I don't buy that either of them could have been in the same room and simply not realized what Miss M is doing. Are you kidding me? Martian Manhunter is a telepath himself. Even if he didn't sense Miss M's initial strike, he would have noticed the Krolotaean's brain turning to mush all of a sudden. And Batman is Batman. He's the world's greatest detective and observant above all else. No way that lobotomized/drooly stage escaped his attention. I sincerely hope this last possibility isn't accurate. Of all of them, it's the laziest explanation. And I'd be seriously disappointed. I just hope that one way or another, this question gets answered. Because it's too bizarre of a moment not to be answered. So... thoughts? Category:Blog posts